


love? they're getting there

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Explicit Smut, M/M, Porn Without Plot, but not anymore, had plot, it's happy sex don't worry, tinged with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: "I'm here because I can't lose you," Jihoon whispered, his mouth brushing against Minhyun's. "It's not just sex. But I..." He leaned his forehead against Minhyun's, shocked and terrified that he still hadn't pulled away. "I need you to help me do this. I don't know how to do this."





	love? they're getting there

**Author's Note:**

> there was a plot. And it no longer exists. Sorry, not sorry. My pwp agenda is too strong.

When Minhyun's lips touched his, Jihoon felt the spark all the way down to his toes. His hand trembled against Minhyun's face, his other hand absentmindedly bunching Minhyun's shirt. He didn’t want to fuck up, he didn’t want to let slip the only good thing in his life right now. Jihoon knew he didn’t deserve someone like Minhyun but for some strange, unfathomable,  _ amazing  _ reason, Minhyun wants him to stay and that was enough for Jihoon. 

They kissed slow and soft, Minhyun's mouth parting just enough to let Jihoon take his bottom lip between his as he pulled back, swallowing.

"I'm here because I can't lose you," Jihoon whispered, his mouth brushing against Minhyun's. "It's not just sex. But I..." He leaned his forehead against Minhyun's, shocked and terrified that he still hadn't pulled away. "I need you to help me do this. I don't know how to do this."

"Oh," breathed Minhyun, his elegant hands framing Jihoon's jaw. "You— okay." He took control of the kiss this time, deepening it while still keeping it slow and sweet.

Minhyun parted his lips and Jihoon felt his tongue probing lightly, touching Jihoon's mouth and tongue with a reverence Jihoon had never experienced before. They panted together, the kiss escalating as Minhyun walked him backwards until he hit the wall, his body pressing in on Jihoon's and his low moans washing over him. Their tongues danced languidly between their mouths, saliva exchanging, sparks of heat racing up Jihoon’s spine and almost clouding his mind. He felt Minhyun's fingers slip under the t-shirt at the small of his back, playing with the elastic of his pajama bottoms and starting to dip lower.

But before his hand could touch skin, Minhyun stopped, "If this isn’t a permanent thing," he said, his voice low, "you have to walk away right now. Because God help me, Jihoon, if you stay tonight..."

Jihoon couldn't help it; he clung to Minhyun, his hands clutching at Minhyun's shirt. Their chests were heaving together.

"...there's only me after this. You're not going to leave in the middle of the night anymore just because you're scared."

A cool wave washed through Jihoon's body, but he didn't back away. "I'm not scared," he protested, but he made sure Minhyun could feel the curve of his lips against his throat.

Minhyun gave a low laugh. "No?" He pulled back, watching Jihoon carefully. "Prove it."

A slow smile spread over Jihoon's face. His heart was pounding and it felt like he was still dreaming. Minhyun was wrong; he wasn't scared. Not anymore. He backed up enough to pull the t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. He spread his arms, smirk plastered on his face, "You're on." Then he turned and sauntered towards the bedroom.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Minhyun gaping after him, cheeks flushed, standing there with his shirt unbuttoned and his jeans open. All because of Jihoon. 

In an instant Minhyun was right behind him, stumbling with him back to the bedroom as they tried to touch each other everywhere they could. Minhyun pushed his shirt off his shoulders somewhere in the hallway and let it drop, catching up with Jihoon and pressing him up against the bedroom door. His hands gripped Jihoon’s hips and under the elastic of the pajama bottoms to curve around Jihoon's ass, "I like these," he murmured, pushing them down over Jihoon's hips.

"Thought you would" Jihoon grinned, stepping out of them and falling back onto the bed as Minhyun crawled over him. Minhyun kicked his jeans the rest of the way off, and hovered above Jihoon. They were both naked, the shadows of the early evening streaming across the room.

They'd been here before. This was familiar. Jihoon gazed up at Minhyun, wondering for a moment how to make this different. How to make Minhyun understand that he wasn’t going to leave him behind this time.

He reached up and curled his hand around Minhyun's neck, arching up into a searing kiss. Almost instantly, Minhyun reached for Jihoon's length, his fingers gentle and Jihoon's hips lifted without thinking, getting caught up in the pleasure. It took a great deal of effort, but he wrapped one hand around Minhyun's wrist, pushing him away.

Minhyun broke the kiss.

"Not yet," murmured Jihoon. "Now come here." He pulled Minhyun down again, meeting his lips and trying to control the kiss, trying to let him know. Jihoon felt the moment Minhyun understood. His mouth softened, shifting from the usual fervent pace with which they attacked each other into something gradually heating up.

Minhyun lowered himself to the side, his chest still pressing Jihoon down, with one hand smoothing down Jihoon's ribcage, arm, hip, and then back up – a continual motion that soon had Jihoon shuddering. He gasped into Minhyun's mouth, letting the slow kiss deepen, paying attention to every tilt of Minhyun's head, every exploratory slide of his tongue.

He rolled them over, pressing Minhyun down on his back and climbing on top of him. He hadn't done this since that first night. It was so much easier to ignore his feelings when Minhyun was safely behind him, when he didn't have to see every emotion flashing across Minhyun's face and know that his own must be doing the same.

He ducked his head down to collect himself, moving his mouth over Minhyun's throat and collarbone, down his chest and stomach, his hips, his parted thighs, everywhere he could. He brushed his mouth over Minhyun's cock again, tasting the tip and letting the drop of fluid there seep over his lips.

Above him, Minhyun groaned, lifting his hips up for more contact. Jihoon raised his head, gazing up Minhyun's body and meeting his eyes. "What do you want?" Jihoon said, only partly teasing. He let his mouth move lightly over Minhyun's cock again.

His own dick was so hard he could barely keep his hand away from it.

Minhyun clutched at his hips, pulling him up and manoeuvring Jihoon to straddle him. Their dicks pressed together over Minhyun's stomach, and he pulled Jihoon down for another open-mouthed kiss, increasingly deep and desperate. "Ride me," he breathed, tongue swiping Jihoon's mouth. "Let me see you."

Jihoon groaned, low and shaky. Minhyun's words drove straight to his cock. He could only nod, grabbing the lube by the side table and pouring it over his fingers.

Minhyun stroked his own cock, lazy and slow, as he watched Jihoon prepare himself.

Rising on his knees and reaching between his legs, Jihoon prodded his tight hole before he opened himself with a slow, steady touch. God, Minhyun's face. Jihoon watched him as he fucked himself with his fingers, quickly scissoring his insides to get the job done. Minhyun squeezed the base of his length as he focused on Jihoon, even letting his gaze drift up to the ceiling at times, releasing a low, breathless laugh.

"I can barely watch you do that without wanting to come," he murmured.

"If you come without fucking me," Jihoon warned, "that little deal about me not leaving is off."

Minhyun grinned,turning it into a moan as he watched the way Jihoon rolled his hips to get his fingers deeper. "Understood."

Jihoon bit his lip as he had three fingers pushed inside himself, keeping his gaze on Minhyun who was so beautiful and breathtaking under him, Jihoon couldn’t believe he wanted to give this up. 

When he finally felt himself ready, he pulled free and slid the excess lube over Minhyun's cock, grasping it in his fist and pumping slowly. He shifted up, guiding Minhyun's cock between his legs. He took his time, letting them both experience the anticipation without rushing it. He slid the head of Minhyun's dick over his balls and gradually behind them, nudging closer to his puckered hole.

Their eyes locked. Jihoon leaned down to kiss him, needing to feel Minhyun's arms around him. Minhyun seemed to understand and took over, one strong hand across Jihoon's back and the other guiding his cock. Jihoon pressed back, feeling Minhyun begin to open him at a sweetly agonising pace.

"Oh," he choked out, burying his face in Minhyun's neck.

"God," Minhyun murmured. "Lift up, Jihoonie," he added after a moment, and the edges of Jihoon's world went blurry.

He could only obey, lifting his chest away from Minhyun's for a moment and sitting astride him. He sank down slowly, feeling every inch pressing him open, stretching him wide and full. Minhyun was able to go so much deeper in this position, with Jihoon controlling the pace and gazing down at the older man. He paused, one palm flat against Minhyun's chest while the other hand guided him inside. He felt so exposed, facing Minhyun from above like this, watching how much Minhyun's eyes were riveted to every bit of Jihoon's body.

"Look at me," whispered Minhyun, his fingers trailing down Jihoon's chest and stomach. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

Jihoon's stomach fluttered. "T-That's my...line." He forced himself to keep his eyes open, flicking between Minhyun's gaze down to his chest and lower, to where his hand was wrapping around Jihoon's erection. His balls brushed Minhyun's abdomen, the hair tickling them, as Jihoon ground his hips in a little circle.  _ God _ , Minhyun felt incredible.

The thickness and heat of his cock inside Jihoon was rapidly making Jihoon lose his mind.

He lifted up, the slow slide of Minhyun's hard length back out of his body sparking a new wave of sensation, before he pressed down again.

With each steady bounce, Jihoon's body became able to take even more. He braced his hands on Minhyun's shoulders, increasing his pace as Minhyun's hips pushed up to meet him. His ass began to smack against Minhyun's thighs, its fleshiness jiggling as Jihoon moved faster. He alternated between moving up and down on Minhyun's shaft and just letting it fill him, rotating his hips in small circles until Minhyun's dick caught on his prostate with each round. The rough splash of pleasure each time he did nearly made Jihoon sob.

"Come here," he panted, pulling at Minhyun's shoulders until he was sitting up. Minhyun shifted Jihoon in his lap, settling Jihoon's knees on either side of Minhyun's hips. They clung to each other, Jihoon's hands deep in Minhyun's hair and his mouth hot against Minhyun's neck, while Minhyun pressed his fingers into Jihoon's back, sliding down the curve to cup his ass, helping him lift up and down over him. 

Minhyun couldn't thrust very hard in this position, but neither of them seemed to care. Jihoon pulled back from the hickey he made and kissed him, slow and wet, as he let them move quietly together, lost in sensation. They were connected so deeply, Jihoon didn't want it to ever end. Minhyun's stomach brushed against Jihoon's dick, a light, maddening touch that soon had Jihoon whimpering against Minhyun's lips.

"Minhyun." The name was out of Jihoon's mouth before he could stop it, murmured desperately as his arousal built. He covered it with a moan into the side of Minhyun's neck, but the name seemed to break something in the older male.

He thrust his hips up as hard as he could, his fingers digging into Jihoon's hips, pushing him down on his cock. "Fuck, Jihoon," he panted. "I can't..."

"Come on." Jihoon pulled back a fraction, framing Minhyun's face and looking into his eyes.

The look of pained longing on Minhyun's face morphed into a grin, and with a deep moan, he pressed forward, toppling Jihoon over onto his back and driving hard inside him. He pressed Jihoon's knees to his chest and thrust, and Jihoon had to brace his arms over his head to keep his head from slamming into the footboard. He loved it. Minhyun's wild abandon was a powerful thing to behold, even more so when Jihoon knew that he was the cause of it.

"Fuck me," he muttered, narrowing his eyes and giving Minhyun a challenging look. "Come on."

Minhyun laughed, his eyes falling closed as his fingers curled under Jihoon's knees. He pulled his thick shaft out and thrust back in hard, over and over again, until Jihoon's body was lit up with sensation. His body jostled on the mattress, rocking back and forth, legs spread obscenely wide for Minhyun's pleasure.

He felt Minhyun's rhythm begin to falter, his thighs tense against Jihoon's ass. He grunted, bruising Jihoon's thighs with his fingerprints as he came hard, his cock throbbing inside Jihoon. His face was pink and his hair was a mess, but he had eyes only for Jihoon. After initially squeezing them shut, he opened them blearily as he kept thrumming, spurting liquid heat in the soft, tight sheath, warmth spreading inside Jihoon's body. Minhyun's chest heaved as he looked down at Jihoon, awed and sated.

"Stay there," Jihoon begged, sitting up on one elbow. His other hand dove for his dick, squeezing it and pumping himself fast. The lingering pressure of Minhyun's length inside him shot a wave of arousal through Jihoon. He fisted himself roughly. Minhyun was watching him with so much naked emotion in his expression, Jihoon could hardly look. "Don’t look at me like that," he choked out.

"Let me watch you," Minhyun murmured, letting Jihoon's legs fall to each side and pressing himself forward a little bit, trying to keep his softening dick inside Jihoon’s twitching ass.

He moved his hips, working himself back in, and Jihoon groaned at the wonderful, filling sensation. He felt wet, open, and deliciously sore, listening to the dirty squelching sounds of Minhyun's cum and lube dribbling out of him from Minhyun's movements. Pushing himself down on Minhyun’s cock proved to be too much though and Jihoon kept grinding his hips down on him until Jihoon saw nothing but white.

Minhyun leaned down to kiss him, soft and slow, while Jihoon exploded in his hand, his body freezing as his cock pulsed warm come between them.

Capturing Jihoon's wanton moan with his mouth, Minhyun whimpered at the squeezing sensation over his spent dick, letting Jihoon gasp against him, panting, as his orgasm rushed through him. His body shook, exhausted, and he crashed back down to the bed, pulling Minhyun to sprawl on top of him.

Minhyun groaned, his cock sliding free from Jihoon's hot body. Both of them were a mess, Jihoon thought happily as he closed one fist across Minhyun's back, but he didn't want to move a muscle to do anything about it.

Minhyun seemed to have passed out already, his breathing evening out as he slid off Jihoon and landed to the side a little bit, one leg still swung over Jihoon's and his hand resting in the mess on Jihoon's stomach. "Don't complain," Minhyun mumbled into Jihoon's shoulder. "I'll clean you up in a minute."

Jihoon grinned, his stomach muscles clenching as he held in a laugh. Minhyun raised his head at the movement.

"You think you know me so well," Jihoon said. He arched up to kiss Minhyun again, open and deep.

"I'm getting there," he said against Jihoon's lips.

As Jihoon's eyes closed, the soft warmth of the bed and Minhyun's embrace lulled him to sleep, feeling Minhyun's head fall to his shoulder. His breath tickled Jihoon's skin, his breathing deep and rhythmic. Something in Jihoon's heart seemed to lift free at being beside Minhyun and he knew he was never going to let go of something this precious again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like two other hwangwink smuts that i was planning to post here but now im just gonna post them on my [twt](https://twitter.com/captivefairy_ji) cos they’re lame


End file.
